User talk:Shanghaikid2007
Re: Ichigo and Orihime Firstly, yes, I agree that he was depressed when he couldn't protect her against Yammy, and he was unwilling to give up on Orihime after she was kidnapped. I admit that he did stop Grimmjow's attack bare-handed because Orihime did plead for him not to die. But I don't think it supports his increased transformation time. He utilized his Hollow mask several times prior to the 3rd fight against Grimmjow. I will admit that it can't be faulted that he withstood Ulquiorra's cero, but his overall strength itself could have been increased since then. That part is actually debateable, since Ichigo has an unusual growth potential. Don't forget that Ichigo was able to fight on par with Kenpachi during the Soul Society Arc after being healed by Hanataro from the wounds he sustained in his fight against Renji (which is another fight he struggled with before encountering someone stronger). Anyway, before I go onto a full rant, I'll look over what you wrote in the article's history again. I'll put it back up, but I might revise some of it. Also, to be on the safe side, is there anything else I might have forgotten that you haven't mentioned yet? We got the Yammy thing, the initial kidnapping, the Grimmjow fight, and the Ulquiorra rematch (which I know he's fighting so he can bring Orihime back home, since she's still essentially a prisoner). I think it's best we get as much notable information as possible. Arrancar109 19:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) First, it's important to note I'm supporting why it's possible he could have feelings for her as well as Rukia or Senna. I think the intro for the Arrancar arc with the first Aqua Timez song ALONES could imply some things about their relationship. Also, before his first battle against Ulquiorra he said he was going to save Rukia who was in serious danger, but as soon as he learned that Ulquiorra kidnapped Orihime, he flash stepped, dropping Nel, and attacked him. With this, he dismissed saving Rukia to fight him and it also means he didn't think that taking out the number 1 espada (which is what he thought at the time) was enough reason to fight Ulquiorra. One last thing, though it is debatable, is how he treats her informally when carrying her down after he defeats Grimmjow. It is similar to the way he would treat Rukia, who is definitely a possible love interest for Ichigo as well as Orihime. That's what I can think of right now, and thank you for replying very quickly to my article. I know was a little rude, so I apologize. Shanghaikid2007 19:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Yamamoto Mentioning the information someone said with the plot line doesn't make sense. Ukitake said it outside of interaction with Yamamoto. If it was worded in a way where it was an objective way of including the information then sure. But stating what Ukitake said just as you would place it on his article would be out of place. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ichimaru Gin At this point, it's back on Gin's, but its been removed from Ichigo's. Honestly, I find that to be better, as Gin's thoughts wouldn't go on Ichigo's page, though I suppose their momentary eye contact would've been a nice mention. As for the preliminary deceased status, there are many that would agree with that; I find myself frequently frustrated at the rampant assumption of Gin's demise across the internet and, therefore in a sense, the world, despite death never being spelled out by Tite Kubo or the manga. While people say "Gin's survival is a long-shot", considering some of the injuries Bleach characters have survived from (specifically Ichigo and Renji's from Byakuya and Aizen, Mayuri's from Ishida, Rangiku's from Allon, and Hiyori's from Gin himself), and the close proximity of the best possible healer (Inoue) to the scene both spatially and chronologically, not to mention that multiple characters would support Gin's revival, Gin has quite a very high chance of survival. Honestly, there's been almost no deaths, and now we're supposed to assume that such a powerful character will die from such flimsy injuries? When weaker men survived worse injuries? I could go further in depth (and probably will at some point), but the fact of the matter is that officially, Bleach Wikia has adopted the philosophy that "disappeared" most likely means "died", and have refused to allow changes to that status unless the manga dictates such changes (most likely from rapid changes that occurred to Gin's status during the early phases of "Gin is dead" rallying). I'm glad they've locked down his page from pointless bickering, but I am sad that we now support an unproved assumption, backed by overly angry people demanding that Gin fans "get over it". Qz? (talk ) 09:17 AM, October 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thank you for your kind words. Bleach really is one of the highlights in my week. I generally am pretty kind to filler, but this arc has gone to such a level of stupidity that I really don't know what to say anymore, even with cursing (which I tend to avoid on the internet). Hell chapter was good anime-only material, this arc...is not. I also love the ending theme right now, I think its pretty cool. Anyway I am glad you like my reviews. Happy Reading! --Lemursrule (talk) 03:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC)